1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle safety devices and more particularly pertains to a new accident prevention system for vehicles for stabilizing a vehicle when a tire loses pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle safety devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle safety devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,826,322; 3,120,398; 4,605,086; 4,711,464; 3,003,571; and 2,784,793.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new accident prevention system for vehicles. The inventive device includes a plurality of piston and cylinder actuators each positioned towards a unique tire of a vehicle. Lower ends of the piston and cylinder actuators are adapted for engaging a ground surface when the pistons are in an extended position. A plurality of sensors are each positioned towards a unique tire of the vehicle. Each of the sensors becomes activated when the associated tire goes flat. Each piston moves towards an extended position when the associated sensor is activated.
In these respects, the accident prevention system for vehicles according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of stabilizing a vehicle when a tire loses pressure.